


Calibrate

by ashes0909



Series: Held [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: They had a routine--not always, not after every battle, but when Tony sensed Steve needed it, or when Steve took it upon himself to begin it. Today, as soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, Tony turned on him.





	Calibrate

Adrenaline from taking down the enemy with his bare hands still coursed through Steve’s veins, a pulsing in his palms that he couldn’t shake. One by one, the team left the elevator until it was just him and Tony, side by side and silent. The moment hung, suspended in air, as they transitioned from heroes to Steve and Tony.

They had a routine--not always, not after every battle, but when Tony sensed Steve needed it, or when Steve took it upon himself to begin it. Today, as soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, Tony turned on him, arms crossing over the undersuit he’d worn under the Iron Man armor. The Captain America uniform weighed on Steve’s shoulders as Tony stepped forward. “Kneel.”

Steve fell to his knees, adrenaline releasing with each breath. He could feel Tony standing over him, but he didn’t feel anticipation growing, instead he felt the certainty that they were home, that the mission was done. Tony caressed his hand over Steve’s hair, around his neck and along the shoulder of the uniform. “So strong,” Tony whispered into their silent apartment. “So good. We won,” and with that, the last of his adrenaline exhaled out of his lungs in a long, shaky breath.

Steve knew what came next, so when Tony’s feet moved away from their entryway, he waited patiently, the pulsing in his hands now gone. After only a few breaths, Tony was back like he never left, fastening the collar around Steve’s bared neck.

“Steve, what are you?” Tony asked as he traced a finger over the leather and vibranium encircling his neck.

“Good,” Steve whispered. “I’m good,” just as Tony had taught him, because the battle was over, and it was time to let go. He still held some tenseness in his shoulders, and he knew Tony felt it when his hand fell from the collar to trace over his collarbone, hidden under the uniform.

“Yes, Steve.” Tony walked around him, and Steve could feel his eyes on the crisscrossing leather harness wrapped over his back - the shield that usually covered it tucked away in the corner. Steve knew what was coming, felt the ghost of Tony’s hands before they even grabbed the leather, pulling it taut and tight against Steve’s chest.

His back arched, just like he knew Tony liked, his shoulder blades following Tony’s pull, and he was rewarded with a searing kiss that ended much too soon.

But Steve did not have time to feel too bereft; he knew the routine and knew what was to come. After a battle, Tony wanted to own him, claim him, to press his lips against every spot that took a hit, brush his fingers across his glove-covered knuckles. “Mine,” he heard whispered against his neck. “Mine,” Tony kissed against his ear.

His body had long since forgotten about the bruises Tony sought to reclaim, and now his blood rushed for a completely different reason, for the man bending to kiss him until Steve was panting into Tony’s mouth. Tony liked to do this right as they entered the apartment, and at first Steve had felt silly, but now he understood. This was where they transitioned from belonging to the world, to belonging to each other.

Tony pulled back, and Steve waited for the order before he stood, following Tony through the penthouse to their bedroom. He slid back to his knees as soon as they crossed the threshold. Tony was right there next to him, leaning in close to nip at his ears as he unbuckled the harness.

Steve missed the secure weight of it immediately, but then Tony’s arms were around him, pulling Steve so his back pressed against Tony’s chest. “As much as I love carrying you when I fly, I always hate seeing you fall in battle.”

“You caught me,” Steve whispered. Tony answered by pulling at the zipper at the nape of his neck until the chill of their bedroom hit the knobs of his spine. Tony’s mouth followed in its wake, heating his skin, and warmth pooled low in his gut.

“Of course I caught you.” Tony bit lightly at his spine then harder on his bare shoulder as he pushed the uniform down Steve’s arms. “I’ll always catch you.” His mouth turned and he bit at the collar, and Steve couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped from his lips, didn’t even try to.

Tony tossed the entire top half of Steve’s uniform to the side and Steve felt Tony’s eye on him, a patient yet predatory stare that always made Steve’s skin alight with every nerve end dancing. “Take off your shoes and pants.” When he finished, Tony reached out a hand, asking Steve to follow him to their en suite bathroom. Tony left him by the sink and Steve knelt automatically, the plush bathroom rug cushioning his knees. He caught the corner of Tony’s mouth flicker into a smile at Steve’s quiet, obdient submission, before he turned to start the shower. The bathroom quickly filled with steam, and Steve was just starting to feel the very fringes of floating, Tony’s soft humming a pleasant lull, and then Tony was sliding their hands together, and Steve was following him into the shower.

In nothing but soap and his collar, Tony brought Steve back, washed away the world so that all he could feel was the warmth of Tony’s hands, and all he could smell was the sandalwood scent of their bath wash. Between massaging shampoo and conditioner through Steve’s hair, Tony’s mouth was on his and the battle was gone. Tony was all there was. And their routine. Their routine pressed on, because Tony barely wasted a moment to wash himself before he was wrapping Steve into a large, white towel and leading him back into their bedroom.

Steve knelt by the bed, and Tony rubbed him dry, and he knew what was going to happen next. The anticipation built, and even though it wasn’t a surprise, he still held his breath as the cool, sturdy leather slid under his arms, the metal buckle causing goosebumps to form along the center of his back. Tony kissed them, which only make them spread all over Steve’s skin.

He heard Tony chuckle, low and slow like he was going to take his time with Steve, draw this out, and then he pushed up to his feet and walked over to the dresser where they kept their toys. When he turned around, Steve wasn’t surprised to see the long, metal chain with a loops at either edge. Adrenaline shot through him again, but this time it only had to do with Tony: which was exactly what he knew Tony wanted. “We’re home, Steve, and you know what that means?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”

“You can have me whenever you want me.”

Tony grinned, soft and affectionate and so out of line with the dark and possessive flash in his eyes. He stepped forward and attached the metal loop to the harness, he let the metal chain run between his hands, tugged at it so that Steve was forced to move under Tony’s direction.

The snap of the metal closing around the headboard was familiar now, He still knelt in front of the bed, and Tony slid into his lap, pulling at the leather harness. Steve heard the chain clink against their headboard and knew what was coming. “There you are now.” Tony hummed as he pulled back from another kiss. “Right where you belong.”

Steve’s hands flew to Tony’s hips when Tony dragged his ass along his cock. He let his head fall back, and Tony’s nails scratched through his hair.

“That’s it,” Tony whispered. “Fall apart under my hands, let it all go.” Another tug on the harness, and Steve rolled his head forward. He knew his pupils must be blown wide, and that Tony could see them this up close, and he let his expression reflect the dopey pleasure he felt at being under Tony’s control. He felt like he could come from this alone, the feel of Tony grinding against his cock, the feel of his lips on Steve’s. He was loose under Tony’s hands now, just like the man had planned.

He wasn’t surprised when Tony stood without any warning. “Stand up and lay down on the bed.”

The chain was long enough that Steve was able to move without struggle. He was far more distracted by Tony’s gaze, but he felt it, metal rubbing against his skin as he followed his orders, and it was just another reminder that he was home now, that the battle was done.

Tony crawled onto the foot of the bed, and this was where the routine changed. He expected the kneeling in the foyer and the harness sliding over his bare skin, he looked forward to the chain and to being confined to their bed. But this, here? Tony had him, and he was endlessly imaginative with what to do with him now. “Keep your hands wrapped around the chain.” This time, Tony started at his feet, rubbing their sides, pressing his thumb into the center of the sole. Steve gasped but Tony just continued, his hands massaging Steve’s calves.

The evidence of Steve’s arousal was obvious between them, and Tony was a man on a mission, working his way up to rest his mouth above Steve's cock. “I want to make you scream.”

“Yes,” Steve hissed.

“You looked so gorgeous, bringing down their leader.”

“Tony,” Steve whined. He didn’t want to think of the battle right now, could hardly think at all, but Tony seemed energized by the memory.

“He dropped with one sure hit of your shield, and now you’re here chained to our bed, letting me do whatever you want. It was so hot, Steve. You’re so hot. Mine.”

“Yes, Tony. Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Whatever you want, just please.”

Tony hushed him with a kiss, his fingers brushing through Steve's hair. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

And then his mouth was a hot heat against the head of his cock, and all Steve could do was moan Tony’s name and curl his fingers around the metal chain to hold on tight.

Sometimes, Tony liked to take him hard and fast, other times he left Steve on edge for what felt like hours. But there was always this moment when the world slipped away and all they were was pleasure, and love, and each others. Tony made Steve come first, like he always did when they were like this, then he’d finish himself in Steve’s mouth or ass or all over his skin, and it was only after they were both spent, lying in each others arms, that Steve let the last of Captain America float away, and Steve was free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi to us on tumbly: [ashes0909](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com) and [FestiveFerret](http://festiveferret.tumblr.com)


End file.
